


i'm all yours

by juvenileDREAMS



Series: sookai oneshots [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Soobin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Choi Soobin-Centric, Domestic Fluff, Jealous Choi Soobin, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Omega Huening Kai, Omega Verse, Protective Choi Soobin, Soft Huening Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juvenileDREAMS/pseuds/juvenileDREAMS
Summary: From the moment Huening refused to cuddle with him to spend his time with Yeonjun, Soobin knows something is wrong; he just doesn’t know what.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Series: sookai oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740667
Comments: 3
Kudos: 156





	i'm all yours

Huening has been ignoring him.

From the moment Huening refused to cuddle with him to spend his time with Yeonjun, Soobin knows something is wrong; he just doesn’t know what. Nor does he feel like disrupting whatever weird thing the Omega has been doing with their new resident, even if the lack of attention is getting a little disturbing. Though it’s nice to have some alone time for once, Soobin is starting to have separation anxiety and he plans to sort it out with Huening before he loses his mind for real.

With those kinds of somber thoughts in mind, Soobin opens the kitchen door, having finally stumbles upon it. He is greeted by everybody else finishing breakfast. The first thing he notices is that Huening has changed his hoodie from his usual bright ones to a black one, which immediately set off warning bells in his head.

It is a fact that the young Omega hates dark colors and only wears them when he’s feeling down or when he’s nothing else to wear. Soobin’s grip around the door handle tightens. "Ningning?"

"Yes, hyung?" Huening looks up from his plate, blinking adorably. “What’s wrong?”

"Got a second?" Soobin nods toward the hallway, glancing to see if anyone else has the same suspicions as him before his eyes settle on Huening again. “Just you and me.”

As Huening gulps down the last of his food, Soobin notices Yeonjun's eyes started drifting toward their youngest and Beomgyu conveniently distracts him with the story about how he almost ended up as a dancer had he not presented and joined the pack. Taehyun raises his eyebrow at Soobin, and when he shakes his head slightly, Beomgyu starts adding details about his journey to Seoul, with Yeonjun quickly teasing him about his dramatic flairs. After making it to the door, Huening closes the piece of wood behind them.

Soobin still pretends that he hasn't noticed Yeonjun’s eyes subtly following their exit.

After the third wrong turn, Huening takes the lead to guide Soobin back to the dorm as he babbles about random things. He doesn't seem to notice how pensive Soobin has become. When they’re finally in the safety of his room, Huening is still chatting about the cute kittens he’d found on the way home from school but Soobin didn't care. Instead, he pulls the Omega’s hoodie up, clamping him in place by the arms. It’s a good thing that Huening is Huening, because any other people would have punched him for suddenly doing that or worse, accuse him for sexual harassment.

Soobin can hear the Omega shouting indignantly about what the hell is going on as he inspects the younger’s chest, then spins Huening around. Suddenly, all he can register is the darkening bruise of handprints that painted Huening’s pale back like some sort of sick constellations.

"Choi Yeonjun did this."

Huening twists his neck to see what Soobin meant, and quickly rips himself out of his grasp. "No! I mean, yeah, but Yeonjun-hyung didn't mean to!" he reaches for his hoodie which is lying on the floor before slipping his arms back into the soft material. "He probably didn't notice what he was doing. I mean, it took me years to control my strength and Yeonjun's only had his powers for a few days."

For once, Huening's argument makes logical sense. Yet Soobin can't agree with it. There is just something about welcoming an Alpha who isn't emotionally stable enough to avoid hurting Huening, let alone notice he is doing so. _And I left the two of them alone,_ Soobin internally snarls.

"It's fine." There is a quiet pleading in Huening's voice and from the way his sweet lavender scent turns sour, he knows that the Omega is upset. "It's not the first time I've gotten hurt. Don't tell Yeonjunie-hyung, ok? I don’t want him to feel guilty. Besides, it'll heal by itself over time."

"Why didn’t you say anything?" Soobin growls desperately. "This is the first time you try to hide something from me. You know that I’m your—"

Soobin stops right there and there is an extended hiatus. He holds his breath as Huening takes his time to answer, refusing to meet Soobin's eyes.

"I don’t want you to kick him out the pack.” Huening whispers softly as he wraps his fingers around his sweater paws. “I know that you’re worried about me but Yeonjun-hyung is innocent. He didn’t mean to hurt me, hyung. Please don’t kick him out, he only has us."

Soobin gets a twitchy sensation in his hands. He wants to do…something. Punch a wall? Strangle a certain lemon-haired Alpha? Hug this idiot Omega in front of him? He settles with balling his fits up until he can feel his nails furiously digging up his skin and leaves marks because he doesn’t deserve to touch this Omega in front of him, let alone to hug him.

God, he understands, he really does. He knows that Huening adores Yeonjun and he knows the older Alpha reminds him of his late brother. The way Huening has been clinging to him ever since he joined the pack is a sign of past attachments and with his own weighing him down, Soobin doesn't have a right to argue otherwise.

"Hueningie..." He locks eyes with his reluctant Omega, wrestling with the words in his head. _Is there anything you need to tell me? Anything I should say?_ Yet he finds himself helpless when Huening is looking at him with those pretty eyes of his. "Are you okay?"

Soobin expects his usual smile, a high-pitched giggle and a 'Soobin-hyung should stops worrying too much!'. He expects his honest doubts to be brushed off like always. Huening must have sensed something, and instead responded with a calm, gentle stare.

"I'm as good as I'll ever be." he says with a determined smile, like he’s trying to remind the both of them. He turns around and headed for the door, likely to hunt down some more breakfast. "I'll go on ahead, hyung."

And that’s it. The young Omega begins to walk away, leaving him behind to ponder what he'd just heard. Only Soobin isn't one to ponder; he is one to act.

Before Huening can take another step Soobin is quick to slid his arms around his waist and pull him closer until they’re only a breath apart. and He doesn’t know why, but it just feels right to have him between his arms, so he pulls him even closer, hands reaching out to engulf him deeply into his warmth. Soobin can feel his heartbeat, faster than it should have been and he feels the wave of possessiveness pulsing through his bloodstreams. The Alpha dips down and buries his face into the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent and leaving small kisses all over his skin until it turns red. He can hear Huening whining softly, his hands pawing against Soobin’s clothed chest as he cranes his head upwards to grant him more access. Soobin takes the invitation with a smile and leaves more marks but still careful to not draw any blood because he knows better than to bind his Omega down without his consent.

“Don’t do that again.” The Alpha whispers into the column of his neck, his hot breath fanning the marks he left behind to soothe the swell off. “Don’t hide anything from me. Especially when you’re hurting. I can’t bear it, Ning. So please,”

“You know that I can take care of myself,” he says, breathless. Soobin pulls back and it’s a wrong move because he can see how _ruined_ the Omega looks with his bitten lips and red cheeks. He has to hold himself back from marking him again because it seems like his body has another thought of its own. “Don’t you trust me, Binnie-hyung?”

Soobin shakes his head. “I do. I trust you, Hueningie, it’s just…”

The Alpha stalls the time by playing distractedly with Huening’s fluffy hair. He already knew that the Omega was strong enough to handle a few bruises but he had to admit to himself that it’s not just about that. It’s also about the fact that Soobin can’t help this _urge_ to take care of him; to protect him at all cost; to punish anyone who dares to hurt him. Because for what it’s worth Soobin loves Huening more than anything in this world. He loves him more than his own self and it takes him a long time to admit that. Honestly Soobin had never expected Huening to be anything other than a member of his pack, a little brother he’d never have, but now he’s become more than that and he knows that telling him those would change things but Soobin doesn’t really have a choice.

The Alpha wonders if Huening would try even harder to avoid him, after everything was out in the open. He wonders if he'd lose that solid presence that always had his back. If he’d lose _him_.

Looks like Soobin’s being quiet for quite a long time because the next thing he knows Huening is tugging at his hair while calling his name repeatedly. “Hyung? Binnie-Hyung? Are you ok—”

“Listen to me,” Soobin sighs and pushes him back a little so they can see eye to eye. Huening stares at him in confusion, but Soobin doesn't care. “It’s not that I don’t trust you because I do. I trust you with all my heart, okay?”

He’s not going to drag things out any longer. He doesn't know why, but he just knows that Huening will always be there for him, no matter what happens. That’s s one of the reasons he's fallen for the Omega in the first place. So Soobin takes a deep breath and lets the words out. "But I also happen to like you, Ning. Always have, always been."

Huening blinks at him, clearly still confused as he says; “You know I like you too, hyung."

Soobin sighs and rests his forehead against the Omega’s shoulder, trying so hard to not lose his control over the overwhelming emotions he’s currently feeling. To be fair he’d already resigned himself to the fact that Huening doesn’t like him like that but experiencing it firsthand still hurts. Soobin breathes in and out to calm his thoughts down but all he can smell is Huening’s sweet lavender and suddenly he forgets how to think.

“I _like_ you,” he says after a moment. “I like you as in I love you. As in an Alpha to an Omega. I like you, Ning. So much.”

"Oh," Like he’s in trance, Huening opens his mouth, before closing it again. It goes on for a few minutes until he blinks, then out of sudden he breaks into a tiny, shy smile. “If it helps, I like you too, hyung. Always have, and always been.”

The Alpha immediately raises his head. “B-But you like Yeonjun!”

"Well yeah," Soobin holds his breath. "But I also like Beomie and Hyunie too. Hyung is the only one I like _like_."

Soobin stares at him with wide eyes before he starts laughing uncontrollably. "God, you’re such a kid."

The Omega frowns at the backhanded insult, but with Soobin looking so happy, he starts laughing too. They sound slightly hysterical, releasing all the stress from that afternoon. After their laughs start to die down, Huening asks one last question.

"So,” he grins widely until all his gums show. “You like _like_ me, huh?"

Soobin doesn’t say anything at first. He just chuckles and gently places his hand on the back of Huening's head, guiding him forward until their foreheads touched. "What do you think?"

The Alpha stares into Huening's bright brown eyes, warm and slightly expectant. He beams with an excited grin before closing his eyes, his long eyelashes kissing his rosy cheeks perfectly. Soobin accepts the silent permission with his own bright grin, slowly leaning down to connect their lips.

“Be mine?” Soobin whispers when they’re only a breath apart.

Huening doesn’t open his eyes but his grin widens considerably as he says; “I’m all yours.”

As Soobin closes in and their lips touch, he feels a thrill of inner satisfaction upon realizing that his Omega is safe between his arms and more, he’s also very much in love with him.


End file.
